Toll-like receptor 3 (TLR3) has been shown to be involved in inflammation processes. Inflammation is the body's protective response to an injury that is caused by cytokines. Overstimulation of the inflammation response is a factor in a variety of inflammatory diseases. For example, inflammation of the joints is associated with rheumatoid arthritis. Inflammation of the small tubes that transport air to the lungs is associated with asthma. Non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs may be used to treat these symptoms. However, these drugs often have varying success as well as adverse side effects. Thus, there is a need to identify compositions and methods for managing inflammatory responses that have limited adverse affects.